Profesor Wilczur/13
Rozdział XIII Nie ma piękniejszej pory roku niż jesień, niż wczesna jesień na rozległych ziemiach białoruskich. Po polach, po rżyskach i ugorach łagodny ciepły wiatr srebrne nici babiego lata unosi. Lasy stoją ciche, zasłuchane w purpurową i żółtą dojrzałość swych liści, w sadach jabłonie i grusze uwolnione od ciężaru owoców przeciągają się przed snem zimowym leniwym ruchem gałęzi. Po gumnach wróble gwarne wiece odbywają w złotej słomie. Na bladym błękicie nieba klucze żurawi czarnymi znaczą się kresami. W stodołach rytmicznym tańcem hołubce wybijają cepy, tryska jędrne ziarno z wystałych na słońcu kłosów, by przewiane i czyste zlać się sypkim strumieniem do pękatych worków. Cieszy się oko gospodarza dostatkiem. Cieszą się jego plecy ciężarem dźwiganego plonu. Postękując więcej z nawyku niż z wysiłku, układa worki na wózku. Całą górę. Mały, brzuchaty konik ma dość siły, by nie śpiesząc się, noga za nogą, zboże do młyna dociągnąć. A młyn, ten nienasycony potwór, dobrotliwie warczy i w ogromnych zębiskach przeżuwa i przeżuwa młode ziarno. Szerokim strumieniem spada woda na koło i dołem wypływa w bulgotach i pianie. Dzień i noc w otwartą paszczę sypie się żyto, dzień i noc w białych tumanach pachnących chlebem wysypuje się strumień mąki. Ciężki bywa przednówek na chudych ziemiach białoruskich. Toteż kiedy jak kiedy, ale wczesną jesienią młyn odpoczynku nie zazna. Stęsknili się ludzie za chlebem, za czarnym, pachnącym chlebem, którego wielu od wiosny w ustach nie miało. Na dobry porządek należałoby i na niedzielę młyna nie zatrzymywać. Ale stary Prokop Mielnik miał swoje zasady i od nich nie odstępował nigdy, chociaż wiedział, że Gajer w Poddubnej, a i Szymoniuk w Rakowszczyźnie po niedzielach pracują. Konkurencja konkurencją, a święto świętem. Toteż w niedzielę milkły żarna w młynie Prokopa Mielnika. On sam, w odświętnej bluzie koloru wiśniowego, podwiązanej grubym, jedwabnym sznurem, szedł na pogawędkę do Wilczura, z którym zasiadał na ganku lecznicy. Reszta mieszkańców młyna również korzystała z odpoczynku. Zonia z Olgą szły do Bierwint lub do miasteczka, Natalka wymykała się chyłkiem w stronę Nieskupy, gdzie czekał na nią jej adorator i rówieśnik Sasza, Donka z Wasylem pływali łódką po stawie. W domu zostawała tylko stara Agata i Witalis, który chrapał pod topolą. Jemioł, jak zwykle, popołudnie spędzał w karczmie w Radoliszkach. Łucja godziny te poświęcała swoim sprawom prywatnym. Pisała listy do znajomych, reperowała swoją garderobę, także i garderobę Wilczura, oczywiście bez jego wiedzy. Tymczasem na ganku toczyła się rozmowa. Wilczur wypytywał Prokopa o sprawy młynarskie, o ceny zboża, o to, co słychać w okolicy. Sam opowiadał o ciekawszych wypadkach w lecznicy. Prosperowała ona nieźle. Jak zwykle po żniwach, ludzie przypomnieli sobie swoje dolegliwości i to, że można się ich pozbyć, jeżeli tylko udać się do profesora. Z datków, które przynosili, można było opędzić wydatki lecznicy i własne, bez znacznej oszczędności, ale przecież i bez biedy. Gdy już wyczerpali te tematy, Prokop zaczął się rozwodzić nad swoimi planami na przyszłość. Najwięcej zajmowała go myśl przepisania młyna i ziemi na imię Wasyla. - Człowiek już jestem niemłody - mówił - a choć, Bogu dzięki, zdrowia i siły nie braknie, zawsze zdarzyć się może nagła śmierć. Po cóż ja mam po sobie zostawiać nieporządek? Póki żyję, wszyscy oni mnie słuchają, ale jakbym umarł, to kto wie, czy między Wasylem a Olgą i Zonia nie zaprowadziłyby się jakieś kwasy. Nie daj Boże doszłoby jeszcze do ciągania się po sądach, i tak cały dorobek mego życia zmarnowaliby. Więc sobie umyśliłem tak: jeszcze za życia przepiszę wszystko na Wasyla. Chłopiec jest uczciwy, ani siostry, ani bratowej nie ukrzywdzi, a takim prawem chudoba w jednym ręku zostanie i nie zmarnieje. - A kiedyż to myślisz zrobić? - zapytał Wilczur. - A ot, myślę, że po Trzech Królach wesele odbędziem, to pojadę z nim do powiatu i przepiszę. Radzisz czy nie radzisz? - Pewno, że radzę - odpowiedział Wilczur. - A powiedzże mi ty, czy jesteś zadowolony z przyszłej synowej? - Co ja nie mam być zadowolony?! Dziewczyna jak złoto, chętna, robotna, wesoła, a najważniejsze, że zdrowa już. Nie cherlaków będzie rodzić. Toż prawdę powiedziawszy ja ją z tą myślą z miasta przywiózł. I nawet martwił się ja z początku, że między nią a Wasylem nijakiej skłonności nie ma. Jak mężczyzna i kobieta obok siebie żyją, to i skłonność musi się zjawić. No i zjawiła się. Zapanowało milczenie. Cisza była wokół, tylko od młyna dolatywał monotonny szum wody i trzask sójki, która usadowiła się na jednej z brzóz gościńca. - No, a jakże z tobą będzie? - odezwał się Prokop. - Ze mną? - Wilczur ocknął się z zamyślenia. - A jakże. Ty nie gniewaj się na mnie, że ja ciebie o takie rzeczy zagabuję, ale patrzę i patrzę, a jak patrzę, to i dziwię się. - Niby pod jakim względem? Co cię tak dziwi? - A ot, mieszkasz pod jednym dachem z tą panienką. Każdy widzi, że macie do siebie skłonność. Żeby o kogo innego chodziło, nie o ciebie, to jużby ludzie źle o was zaczęli mówić. Tak, broń Boże, nikt nic złego nie myśli, ale bo to raz mnie pytali: - kiedyż on się z nią ożeni ten nasz profesor?... - to ja mówię: - a Bóg że jego wie. Bo i skądże ja mam wiedzieć? To oni: - popytaj się... - to ja im: - sami pytajcie się. Cóż to, języków w gębie nie macie?... Ale wiadomo, śmiałości nie czują. Wilczur opuścił głowę. - Sam nie wiem... Sam nie wiem, jak postąpić. Istotnie nie wiedział. Wprawdzie przed tygodniem był już zupełnie zdecydowany na małżeństwo z Łucją, lecz wówczas właśnie zaszedł pewien drobny wypadek, który wiele dał mu do myślenia, i jeżeli nie przekreślił planów małżeńskich, to w każdym razie mocno je podważył. A było to tak: Od dłuższego czasu leczył się tu dziesięcioletni chłopak, syn garncarza z Bierwint. Przy zbieraniu jabłek spadł z drzewa i doznał dość poważnych wewnętrznych obrażeń. Był najmłodszym pacjentem w lecznicy i pupilem wszystkich. Nawet Jemioł umiał godzinami przesiadywać przy jego łóżku, opowiadając mu najdziwniejsze bajki. Donka przynosiła mu różne smakołyki, Łucja uszyła dlań ładne ubranko, a Wilczur zaglądał do niego znacznie częściej, niż tego wymagała troska o jego zdrowie. Mały Piotruś stopniowo wracał do zdrowia. Najpierw pozwolono mu wstawać na kilka godzin dziennie, później już tylko noc spędzał w łóżku. Nikomu nie śpieszyło się z odesłaniem go do domu. Jednakże w domu był potrzebny. Młodsza jego siostrzyczka nie umiała dać sobie rady z wielkim stadem gęsi i po Piotrusia pewnego dnia zgłosił się ojciec. Z tą smutną wiadomością przyszła do Wilczura Łucja, przyprowadzając jednocześnie chłopca, by się pożegnał z profesorem. - Podziękuj, Piotrusiu, panu profesorowi za to, że cię wyleczył. Ja tymczasem spakuję twoje manatki - powiedziała i wyszła do sieni. Chłopak wyciągnął rączki tak, jakby chciał profesora objąć za szyję. Wilczur, rozczulony, pochylił się i podniósł malca, by go ucałować. - Ale ciężki jesteś - powiedział zasapany, stawiając go z powrotem na podłodze. Po chwili wróciła Łucja, a za nią na progu ukazał się ojciec Piotrusia. Chłop zaczął dziękować i przepraszać za kłopot, którego pewno jego syn tu narobił. - Ale żadnego kłopotu - wesoło zawołała Łucja. - To najgrzeczniejszy chłopczyk, jakiego widziałam w życiu. Nagłym ruchem porwała Piotrusia z ziemi, przytuliła i zaczęła go nosić po pokoju. Nie zauważyła wcale, jak wielkie wrażenie wywarło to na Wilczurze. Przygryzł wargi i ze smutkiem przypatrywał się jej, jak bez najmniejszego wysiłku tańczyła po pokoju z chłopakiem na ręku, z tym samym chłopakiem, którego on ledwie zdołał podnieść. Nigdy przedtem w sposób bardziej dobitny przypadek nie podkreślił różnicy ich wieku i różnicy sił. Nie spostrzegła tego i nie domyśliła się wcale, jak bolesny cios zadała jego nadziejom. Nie umiała też sobie później wytłumaczyć niczym nie uzasadnionego odsunięcia się Wilczura od niej i smutku, który go zaczął dręczyć. Na próżno szukała w swojej pamięci jakiegoś nierozważnego słowa, jakiegoś postępku, którym mogła sobie profesora zrazić. Obawiała się zwrócić doń z szczerym pytaniem, gdyż wiedziała, że nic nie odpowie, a przez to zostanie pogłębiona ta niewidzialna rysa, która znowu ich zaczęła dzielić. Wilczur jeszcze bardziej odczuwał istnienie tej rysy niż Łucja. Widział, jak wbiegła na schody, jak bez niczyjej pomocy prześcielała łóżka chorym, dźwigając ich i przenosząc. Spostrzegał, że po dniu ciężkiej pracy wybierała się na długie spacery, że pomimo zimnej wody w stawach kąpała się codziennie, pływając szybko i sprawnie, że słowem, była młoda, bardzo młoda, tak młoda, że on przy niej musiał się uważać za starca. Toteż teraz, gdy padło pytanie Prokopa Mielnika, odpowiedział: - Nie wiem. Sam nie wiem. Prokop wzruszył ramionami. - A cóż tu i wiedzieć trzeba? Ona chce za ciebie? Wilczur mruknął: - Chce, bo nie ma jeszcze doświadczenia. - No, jak chce, to i żeń się. Cóż to za porządek, żeby chłop bez baby był. - Ale weź, Prokopie, pod uwagę różnicę wieku. Ona jest młoda i ładna, a ja już stary dziad. Przed nią przyszłość. Cóż ja jej będę życie zawiązywał. Prokop zirytował się. - Ot, mądry ty człowiek, a głupstwa gadasz. Mnie nie śmiech, kiedy durny głupstwa gada. Ale jak mądry głupstwa gada i śmiać się chce. Cóż z ciebie za dziad? Jak ty dziad, to ja kto? Jaz od ciebie kudy starszy. A jakby nie daj Boże Agata pomarła, tak i ożenię się. - Widzisz, Prokopie, u was to co innego. U was to się bierze żonę, żeby mieć gospodynię. A u nas to z miłości, z kochania. - To i niedobrze - orzekł Prokop. - Trzeba i dla jednego, i dla drugiego. A mało to ludzi w starszym wieku z młodymi kobietami się żeni? Ho, już w samej naszej okolicy naliczyłbym ci takich ze trzydzieści. A druga rzecz: cóż tobie brakuje? Co ty myślisz, że ona jedna by się za ciebie chciała wydać? Każda by chciała. Teraz mówisz taką rzecz: zawiążesz jej życie. Jedno z dwóch: albo będziesz zdrów i będziesz żył długo, to i nie będzie miała się na co skarżyć, albo zostawisz ją jako wdowę, to i życie będzie miała wolne. Ot co i sprawa jest jasna. Po rozmowie z Prokopem Wilczur ponownie zawahał się w swoim przeświadczeniu o konieczności rezygnacji z małżeństwa. Istotnie nie zawiązywał życia Łucji. Była przecież kobietą dojrzałą, wiedziała, czego chce. Nie można wszystkich ludzi mierzyć jedną miarą. Może właśnie dla niej szczęściem, prawdziwym szczęściem będzie to, co on jej dać może. Spokojne, równe życie, pogodną przyjaźń, serdeczne przywiązanie, a ostatecznie przecież jako mężczyzna bynajmniej jeszcze nie skończył swojej kariery. Gdy po obiedzie, jak zwykle w niedzielę, wybierał się z Łucją na cmentarz radoliski, postanowił otwarcie i szczerze pomówić z nią o tych wszystkich sprawach i dopiero potem powziąć decyzję. Łucja dnia tego była trochę smutna. Odpisywała właśnie Kolskiemu na jego długi i pełen goryczy list. Wydawało się jej, że Kolski zabrnął w jakieś nieprzyjemne tarapaty, że się poddaje przygnębieniu z powodu spraw, o których nie chce czy nie może pisać. Była przekonana, że gdyby wyznał jej szczerze wszystko, potrafiłaby dlań znaleźć jakąś radę czy pomoc. Nie wątpiła też, że w osobistym zetknięciu Kolski nie robiłby przed nią tajemnic. W listach jednak nie mógł się zdobyć na zupełną otwartość. Domyślała się, że na dnie jego trosk i zmartwień jest jakaś kobieta. Była tego pewna, jak i tego, że owa kobieta nie zasługuje na jego miłość i że jest raczej w jego życiu przygodą. Pomimo to Łucja odczuwała coś, czego wprawdzie nie mogłaby nazwać zazdrością, ale czym jednak czuła się dotknięta. Pewną satysfakcję dawało jej to, że Kolski w próbie zapomnienia o niej nie znalazł niczego dość wartościowego, że przeciwnie ona, Łucja, zyskała tylko na , konfrontacji z tamtą nieznaną. - Nie jest pani dziś w najlepszym humorze - zauważył Wilczur, gdy się znaleźli na ścieżce wijącej się nad brzegiem stawu. - Czy spotkało panią coś przykrego? - Ach, nie - zaprzeczyła. - Martwię się trochę z powodu Kolskiego. - Otrzymałam od niego list. I chociaż nie pisze wyraźnie, wiem, że ma jakieś poważne kłopoty. - W lecznicy? - Nie. To są raczej kłopoty natury moralnej. Mam wrażenie, że wdał się w jakiś romans czy też zaręczył się z kimś, kto przysparza mu wiele zmartwień. - Kolski nie wygląda mi na człowieka łatwo ulegającego dramatom sercowym. To jest bardzo porządny człowiek z dużym charakterem. Przypomniał sobie ostatnią rozmowę z Kolskim i dodał: - Może jego wadą jest zbyt pochopne sądzenie. Ale to jest wina młodości. Okupuje tę winę jego odwaga cywilna. To duża zaleta w naszych oportunistycznych czasach. Jak pani będzie pisała do niego, proszę pozdrowić go ode mnie. Rozmowę ich przerwały okrzyki ze stawu. To Wasyl i Donka pokrzykiwali z łódki w stronę brzegu. Teraz dopiero Wilczur i Łucja zauważyli Jemioła, wygodnie rozłożonego w cieniu krzaków. Obok niego stała do połowy już wypróżniona butelka wódki. Młodzi podpłynęli bliżej i wdali się z nim w rozmowę. Donka, wskazując za oddalającą się Łucję z Wilczurem, powiedziała: - I czy nie ogarnia pana zazdrość, panie Jemioł? - Zazdrość? O co? - Ano, każdy ma swoją dziewczynę. A pan jest sam. - Moja droga żabusiu. Tak. Jestem sam. Sam jak palec w nosie. Ale jeżeli sądzisz, że zazdroszczę innym, to się grubo mylisz. Wasyl zaśmiał się głośno. - A bo pan nigdy nie jest sam, panie Jemioł. Tylko zawsze z butelką. - Twoje szczęście, mój tubylcze, mój ty lokalny Romeo, że butelka nie jest jeszcze wypróżniona. W przeciwnym razie mógłbym ją przesłać drogą powietrzną. Uważaj, by nie wylądowała na twoim organie powonienia. - Ho, ho, nie dorzuci pan tu - zaśmiał się Wasyl i na wszelki wypadek machnął parę razy wiosłami, by się nieco oddalić od brzegu. - A jeżeli chodzi o zazdrość, to zrozum, mikrocefalu, że w tej flaszce mam nie jedną przyjaciółkę, lecz całe ich stado. Harem. Rozumiesz, harem? - Nie rozumiem - szczerze przyznał się Wasyl. - Fu, pan takie świństwa mówi - żachnęła się Donka. - Ja mówię, a wy macie ochotę robić. I czymże jesteście? Oto mimowolnym narzędziem fatum, które każe wam być funkcją populacyjnodemograficzną. Zakładem chałupniczym przyrostu ludności. Koncesjonowaną fabryczką zakładaną w celu wyprodukowania kilku egzemplarzy sobie podobnych indigeneów. Łypiecie jedno na drugie rozmarzonym okiem, a skutek? Kupa cuchnących pieluszek i parę kilogramów żywego mięsa, z którego wydobywa się dniami i nocami nieartykułowany wrzask. I na próżno bym wzywał was do kontemplacji tego problemu. Czy które z was zadało sobie kiedyś pytanie nieboszczyka Hamleta: - Be, or not to be?... Czy które z was, w ślepym pędzie do podtrzymywania gatunku, miało refleksję, że gatunek ten jest w gruncie rzeczy bardzo podły? Gatunek homo pseudo sapiens rusticanus, nierzadko obdarzony kołtunem lub parchami. I zapytuję was gromkim głosem: - po jaką cholerę macie kontynuować to drzewo genealogiczne małpiaków pospolitych, istot antropoidalnych, zaludniających dorzecze Dźwiny i Niemna?... Młodzi śmiali się, chociaż niewiele zrozumieli. Gadulstwo Jemioła było dla nich czymś nad wyraz zabawnym. On sam pociągnął nieduży łyk z butelki i podparłszy głowę ręką, wygodnie się ułożył w wysokiej trawie. - Śmiejecie się, by zadokumentować swoje człowieczeństwo. Istotnie jest to jedyny dla was dostępny odruch organizmu, który odróżnia zwierzę od człowieka. Donka zaprotestowała: - A nieprawda. Bo i zwierzęta się śmieją. Na przykład pies. - I koń - dodał Wasyl. - W Nieskupej u Parafimczuka jest koń, co śmieje się jak człowiek. - Na zdrowie. Niech się śmieje - mówił Jemioł. - Gdybyście byli obeznani z filozofią klasyczną, powiedziałbym wam, że wyjątki potwierdzają regułę, a wcale jej nie obalają. Zresztą w wyższym rzędzie śmiech przestaje być objawem człowieczeństwa. W wyższym rzędzie pozostaje tylko uśmiech politowania i pobłażliwej obojętności dla świata, nad którym należałoby zawiesić szyld umieszczony przez Dantego na bramie piekielnej: „Lasciate ogni speranza!", co znaczy po polsku: „ferfał di kaczkes mit di gance pastrojkies". Nie ubolewajcie tedy nade mną, że chodzę po świecie nie obarczony towarzystwem samicy. Jeżelibym komukolwiek wierzył, to wierzyłbym przede wszystkim Weiningerowi, który, jak to dobrze wiecie, nie za dużo uprzejmych rzeczy powiedział o kobietach. - To ten pan był niegrzeczny - rezolutnie zaopiniowała Donka. - Zgadłaś, oblubienico. Tak to oni się przekomarzali czas dłuższy, gdy od strony młyna rozległy się jakieś okrzyki. Musiało się tam stać coś złego, gdyż okrzyki były pełne niepokoju. Wasyl pierwszy dojrzał ich przyczynę. Od strony młyna pędził duży pies, pędził ścieżką nad stawami. Nietrudno było zrozumieć znaczenie krzyków. Pies był obcy, w okolicy nie znany. Z pyska ściekała pieniąca się ślina, ogon miał podwinięty. - Panie Jemioł, niech pan ucieka! - wrzasnął Wasyl. - To wściekły pies! - Niech pan ucieka! - przeraźliwie zapiszczała Donka. Ale łatwiej było doradzać ucieczkę niż wskazać jej kierunek. Wokół ciągnęła się otwarta przestrzeń, właśnie w tym kierunku, w którym biegł pies. Jemioł zerwał się na równe nogi. - Gdybym chociaż miał jakiś kij! - Trzymaj pan - zawołał Wasyl i rzucił do brzegu wiosło, lecz odległość była zbyt wielka i nie dorzucił. Pies biegł szybko. Nie pozostawało czasu do namysłu i Jemioł, porwawszy butelkę z murawy, skoczył do wody. Niestety, nie umiał pływać, a ponieważ staw w tym miejscu był głęboki, minęło sporo chwil, zanim się wynurzył. Tymczasem Wasyl doprowadził łódkę do miejsca, w którym zanurzył się Jemioł, i gdy tylko głowa tonącego ukazała się nad powierzchnią wody, uchwycił go za czuprynę, później za kołnierz i wciągnął do łodzi. - Niech to wszyscy diabli! - klął Jemioł parskając i plując wodą. - Cóż to za porządki, żeby wściekłe psy grasowały po okolicy w pogodne, niedzielne popołudnie i zmuszały obywatela zażywającego dolce far niente do nurzania się w tej ohydnej cieczy. Uważaj, Wasyl, na Boga! Tam, tam płynie. Nie rozbij jej wiosłem. Rzeczywiście w pobliżu dzioba łodzi ukazała się butelka. Na szczęście była zakorkowana i jej zawartość ocalała. Nie na długo wszakże, gdyż Jemioł natychmiast ją przelał do swego żołądka. Nad staw przybiegł zdyszany Witalis z wielkim drągiem, lecz pościg za psem okazał się już spóźniony. Z opowiadania Witalisa dowiedzieli się o przebiegu zajścia. Mianowicie drogą od gościńca przyszedł pies. Wcale nie wyglądał na wściekłego. Kręcił się jakiś czas po podwórzu i nagle rzucił się na Żonie, która na szczęście niosła puste wiadro. Uderzyła nim bestię w łeb i tym się obroniła. Wówczas pies skoczył w bok ku Witalisowi, a gdy dwa miejscowe psy nadbiegły, dotkliwie oba pogryzł. - Nie ma rady, trzeba będzie je zabić - zakończył swe opowiadanie parobek. - To bardzo przykro - ze smutkiem powiedziała Donka. Przybili do brzegu i poszli obejrzeć pokaleczone psy. Tymczasem Wilczur z Łucją wyszli z cmentarza i jak zwykle okrężną drogą skierowali się ku domowi, a właściwie ku gościńcowi, na którym mieli się rozstać, gdyż Łucja zamierzała wstąpić do chorej dziewczynki w Radoliszkach. Rozmowa o Kolskim i o Warszawie, a później o owej małej pacjentce popsuła szyki Wilczurowi. Nie było jakoś sposobności zacząć mówić o swoich zamiarach małżeńskich. Co prawda profesor nie kwapił się do tego i w gruncie rzeczy był rad, że ponownie może ten temat odsunąć na przyszłość. Szli krętą drogą między rżyskami, brzegi jednak drogi były dość gęsto porośnięte krzakami. Na zakręcie, pod jedną z większych kęp zobaczyli dużego, rudego psa, który stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w idących. - Jaki wspaniały seter - zawołała Łucja. - Rzeczywiście piękny - przyznał Wilczur. - Musi być tu w okolicy od niedawna, bo nigdy go nie widziałem. Zboczył w stronę psa i wyciągając doń rękę, zawołał: - No, chodź tu piesku, chodź. Nie zdołał ręki w porę cofnąć. Wyglądający tak spokojnie seter w mgnieniu oka wpił się zębami w dłoń, po czym zawrócił i pomknął cwałem w stronę cmentarza. - Mój Boże! - powiedziała Łucja. - Ugryzł pana. Czy bardzo boli? Wilczur uśmiechem pokrył ból. - Ach nie. To drobiazg - skłamał. W istocie czuł w całym ramieniu przejmujący ból. Zęby zwierzęcia musiały uszkodzić jakiś nerw. Z niedużej rany sączyły się kropelki krwi. Wyjął chusteczkę, otarł dłoń i zauważył: - Czegóż wymagać od zwierząt, skoro ludzie tak często postępują podobnie, odpowiadając na przyjaźń i życzliwość zębami. Łucja zatroszczyła się. - Że tu nie ma wody. W każdym razie niech pan natychmiast po powrocie do domu wydezynfekuje tę rankę. Musi mi pan to obiecać. Zaśmiał się. - Ależ, panno Łucjo. To drobiazg. Zresztą mogę pani obiecać, że to zrobię. - Bardzo proszę. Doszli do gościńca i Wilczur zapytał: - Długo pani zabawi w miasteczku? - Nie - potrząsnęła głową. - Najwyżej pół godziny. Tej małej muszę zmienić opatrunek. To wszystko. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i rozstali się. Wilczur zawrócił w stronę lecznicy, Łucja ku Radoliszkom. Nie zdążyła jednak przejść kilkuset kroków, gdy spotkała obu radoliskich policjantów. Znali ją od dawna i przywitali ją jak zwykle grzecznie salutując. Odpowiedziała im ukłonem głowy, gdy jeden z nich zapytał: - Czy nie widziała pani gdzie tu takiego rudego psa? Zatrzymała się. - Owszem, widziałam. Pobiegł w stronę cmentarza. Czy to pański pies? - Gdzież tam, proszę pani. To jakiś obcy, wściekły pies. W miasteczku pogryzł konia i trzy psy. Idziemy go szukać, żeby go zastrzelić. Łucji wszystka krew zbiegła do serca. - Jezus Maria! - szepnęła. Teraz dopiero zauważyła, że policjanci mają ze sobą karabiny. - Więc pobiegł w stronę cmentarza? - zapytał drugi policjant. - Dziękujemy pani i moje uszanowanie. Po chwili dopiero oprzytomniała. Najpierw chciała biec za Wilczurem, by go dopędzić i zakomunikować mu straszną nowinę, po namyśle jednak postanowiła czym prędzej iść do apteki. Po drodze dręczyła ją obawa, że w tak małej aptece nie znajdzie szczepionki pasteurowskiej. Nie omyliła się. - Jedyny sposób, proszę pani doktorki - oświadczył jej aptekarz - to wieźć profesora do miasta. I to jak najprędzej. Sama pani wie, że w takich wypadkach nie ma czasu na zwlekanie. Łucja spojrzała na zegarek. Wieczorny pociąg z Ludwikowa odchodził za godzinę. O tym, by przez ten czas zdążyć do lecznicy i później końmi na stację, mowy być nie mogło. Następny miał być nazajutrz o pierwszej po południu. Wychodziła już na ulicę, gdy aptekarz ją zatrzymał. - Proszę pani, o ile wiem, pan doktor Pawlicki sprowadzał sobie szczepionkę pasteurowską, bo ostatnio było tu parę wypadków pogryzienia przez wściekłe psy. Może mu jeszcze zostało. - Dziękuję panu. Bardzo dziękuję - zawołała Łucja i pobiegła szybko do mieszkania Pawlickiego. Nie zastała go jednak w domu. Żona Pawlickiego przyjęła ją z wyraźną niechęcią. Początkowo nawet nie chciała powiedzieć, gdzie jest mąż. - Wyjechał do chorego. To wszystko, co wiem. - Jak to? I nie wie pani w jaką stronę? Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem. Nie interesuję się tymi sprawami. - Mój Boże! Tu chodzi o życie człowieka. Pani Pawlicka zmierzyła Łucję zimnym spojrzeniem. - Przecież, o ile wiem, pani jest lekarką. Oprócz pani jest tam jeszcze sam profesor Wilczur. Po cóż jeszcze mój mąż? - Pani mąż - wyjaśniła Łucja - ma szczepionkę przeciw wściekliźnie. Profesor został pokąsany przez wściekłego psa. - O! - zawołała pani Pawlicka takim tonem, że w jej okrzyku zarówno można było się dopatrzyć przestrachu, jak i zaciekawienia sensacją. - Proszę pani - mówiła Łucja. - Mąż pani na pewno ma tę szczepionkę tu, w swoim gabinecie. Jestem lekarką. Znam się na tym. Niech pani mi pozwoli poszukać w gabinecie swego męża. - Szukać w jego gabinecie? - oburzyła się pani Pawlicka. - Ależ proszę pani. Wybaczy pani, to jest nie do pomyślenia. Ja, chociaż jestem jego żoną, nie ośmieliłabym się zrobić czegoś podobnego. A zresztą mąż wszystko trzyma pod kluczem. - Więc co mam robić? Co mam robić? - Łucja załamała ręce. Po chwili wahania pani Pawlicka powiedziała: - Niech pani zaczeka. Dowiem się od służącej. Może ona wie, dokąd mąż pojechał. Znikła za drzwiami. Każda minuta oczekiwania zdawała się Łucji godziną. Wyobraźnia podsuwała najstraszniejsze obrazy. Oto szczepienie będzie spóźnione, oto profesor będzie umierał w najstraszliwszych, w najdzikszych męczarniach. W męczarniach, które zamieniają człowieka w dzikie zwierzę. W męczarniach, w których niepodobna przynieść żadnej ulgi. Wreszcie pani Pawlicka wróciła. - Mój mąż pojechał do majątku Kowalewo - powiedziała. - Do państwa Jurkowskich. - Do Kowalewa? - Tak. - A pani nie wie, jak to jest daleko? - Niestety, nie wiem. Sądzę, że te informacje otrzyma pani łatwo u ludzi z miasteczka. - Dziękuję pani. Bardzo dziękuję. Łucja wybiegła. W każdym razie należało wynająć konie. Ponieważ prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy Radoliszek, chrześcijanie, zajmowali się rolnictwem, sądziła, że wynajęcie pod - wody do Kowalewa nie sprawi większych trudności. Niestety, już u pierwszego gospodarza spotkał ją zawód. Okazało się, że jak zwykle w dniu świątecznym konie są na dość odległym pastwisku. Drugą przykrą niespodzianką było to, że Kowalewo oddalone jest od Radoliszek o prawie sześć kilometrów piaszczystej drogi, którą przebyć można nawet parą koni jedynie stępa. - Jest i bliższa droga - objaśniał chłop. - Ale tu można tylko piechotą. I to nie bardzo bezpiecznie. To będzie nie więcej jak trzy wiorsty. Do Muchówki dwie, a tam wiorsta albo półtorej przez torfowiska. Jakby pani chciała, to mogę mojego Staśka posłać. - Nie, nie - zaprotestowała Łucja. - Sama pójdę. Strasznie mi się śpieszy. - Jeżeli się pani śpieszy, to może pani pożyczyć rower od Wojdyłłów. Oni mają aż dwa rowery. Umie pani jeździć na rowerze? - Umiem. - No to do Muchówki może pani dojechać rowerem. A już później trzeba przez łąki i torfowiska pieszo. Ani rowerem, ani koniem nie przejdzie. I samej trzeba bardzo uważać, bo tam co roku ktoś się topi. Ot, i w zeszłym miesiącu Kulmaniuka wyciągnęli, kiedy mu już tylko głowa z bagna sterczała. Trzeba bardzo uważać. Zimą, przy mrozie, tamtędy jest przejazd, ale teraz to nie. - A nie mógłby pan pójść ze mną? - zapytała gorączkowo. - Zapłacę panu. Chłop podrapał się w głowę. - Cóż, nie o zapłatę chodzi, proszę pani doktorki. Ale dzień świąteczny. Niedziela. To i nijako. Podziękowała mu za wskazówki i pobiegła do Wojdyłłów. Tutaj nie spotkała się z najmniejszymi trudnościami. Usłyszawszy, o co chodzi, Wojdyłło w tej chwili wyprowadził rower swojej synowej. Stary rymarz miał dawne długi wdzięczności wobec Wilczura i szczerze się zatroskał jego zdrowiem. - A niechże pani doktorka nie kłopocze się o rower. W Muchówce u sołtysa Jagodzińskiego może pani śmiało zostawić. To jutro synowa tam pójdzie i zabierze. Droga do Muchówki prowadziła przez brzozowe zagajniki, gdzie po niedawnych deszczach stały wielkie kałuże mętnogliniastej wody. Nim przejechała pół kilometra, była już cała zapryskana błotem. Nie ułatwiało jazdy też i to, że koła ustawicznie uderzały o wystające korzenie i że Łucja od czasów gimnazjalnych nie jeździła na rowerze i bardzo wyszła z wprawy. Muchówka, nieduża wieś, leżała na dość znacznej wyniosłości, chroniącej ją przed częstymi w tej okolicy zalewami. Mała rzeczułka Liwinia, przecinająca torfowiska podczas wiosennych roztopów, zamieniała okoliczną łąkę i zagajniki w prawdziwe jeziora. Teraz jednak jej woda była tak płytka, że Łucja zamoczyła sobie nogi tylko do kostek, przeprowadzając rower przez bród. We wsi bez trudu znalazła chatę sołtysa, u którego miała zostawić rower. Gdy zakomunikowała mu, że przez mokradła ma zamiar przedostać się do Kowalewa, sołtys wyraził zdumienie: - Jak to? Pani chce tam przejść? Przecież to niebezpieczne. Zwłaszcza teraz pod wieczór, kiedy się już ciemno robi. - Muszę - odpowiedziała. - Profesora Wilczura pokąsał wściekły pies. A w Kowalewie bawi obecnie doktor Pawlicki i tylko on ma na to lekarstwo. Chłop klasnął w ręce. - Boże mój! Profesora Wilczura pokąsał pies! Profesora Wilczura, tego znachora? - Tak, tak. - Tego, co żyje u Prokopa Mielnika? - Tego samego. - A Bożeż ty mój! Takiego człowieka! To pani chyba będzie tą doktorką, co to z nim razem leczy? - Tak jest. - Ot, nieszczęście. Dużo tu teraz wściekłych psów. Ot, nieszczęście! Jakże ja panią puszczę w tę drogę. Toż pani się utopi, jak nic. Ja sam przechodziłem nieraz, ale jak byłem młody. Wtedy przejścia znałem. Bo co roku inne. Sama pani rozumie, woda podmywa... Dziś bym się już nie odważył. Zamyślił się, kręcąc swoją brodę, wreszcie krzyknął w głąb chaty: - Anuśka! Biegaj zaraz po Suszkiewicza Antoniego. Tylko żywo! Żywo, bo ciemnieje. Z sieni wybiegła kilkunastoletnia dziewczyna, sprawnie przelazła przez płot i znikła w krzakach bzów. Czekali dobre piętnaście minut, zanim wróciła taż drogą. Od strony ulicy nadszedł oczekiwany Antoni Suszkiewicz. Był to kilkunastoletni wyrostek, o białej jak len czuprynie, dość chuderlawy i wyglądający na gapia. Zdjął czapkę przed przybyłą panią, wymamrotał: „Niech będzie pochwalony" i uśmiechnął się do swoich bosych stóp. Pomimo dnia świątecznego miał na sobie tylko rozchełstaną, zgrzebną koszulę i parcianki. Sołtys położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Słuchaj, Antoni. A przejście przez torfowiska znasz? - Co nie mam znać. - Do Kowalewa przejdziesz? - A co nie mam przejść? - A tę panią przeprowadzisz? - A co nie mam przeprowadzić? - A do nocy przejdziecie? - A co nie mamy przejść? Sołtys sapnął z zadowoleniem i zwracając się do Łucji powiedział: - Ten Antoni to największy łazęga w całej wsi. Uczyć mu się nie chce, robić mu się nie chce, tylko wciąż po tych bagnach kaposzy się za kaczymi jajami, taki już on jest. Ale za to nikt lepiej od niego chodów na mokradłach nie zna. Niebezpieczna to wyprawa, ale już jak z kim ma pani iść, to tylko z nim. Tylko niech pani zaczeka. Zaraz coś przyniosę. Poszedł pod stodołę i po chwili powrócił z długim, leszczynowym kijem. - On to i bez kija da sobie rady - wyjaśnił. - Ale pani to lepiej, żeby wzięła. W razie jak pani będzie się zapadać, to kij trzeba na płask położyć, to zawsze człowiek dłużej się utrzyma na powierzchni. Najserdeczniej wyraziła mu swoją wdzięczność i przypomniała, że jakby ktoś ze wsi zachorował, to żeby do lecznicy wstąpił, a otrzyma pomoc w miarę możności. Potem, poprzedzana przez Antoniego, wyszła na ulicę wioski. Przy końcu wsi droga spuszczała się ze wzgórza prawie stromo i w odległości kilkuset kroków zaczynało się bagno. - Prędzej, prędzej - powtarzała wciąż Łucja chłopakowi, który widać nie nawykły do pośpiechu wlókł się powoli. Przed oczami roztaczała się istna tundra, pustkowie porośnięte kępami gęstej, ostrej trawy, miejscami pożółkłej. Tu i ówdzie zieleniły się na pokrętnych, białych pniach karłowate brzózki, tu i ówdzie wąsata łoza strzelała pęczkami żółtych gałązek, gdzieniegdzie gęściło się od ciemnozielonej trzciny. Drugiego brzegu bagna widać nie było. Mógł się wydawać zarówno bliski, jak i niezmiernie daleki, gdyż przysłonięty był oparami, które podniosły się z moczarów. Pierwsze kroki na torfowisku przeraziły Łucję. Grunt pod nogami uginał się jak sprężynowy materac, odbierając poczucie równowagi. Chłopiec zatrzymał się. - Niech pani idzie akuratnie za mną - powiedział flegmatycznie, dłubiąc w nosie. - Gdzie ja nogę postawię, tam i pani. Nie gdzie indziej, tylko akuratnie tam. - Dobrze. Będę uważała. - A jak stanę, to niech i pani stanie. Kiwnęła głową i chłopak ruszył naprzód. Jeżeli przedtem zdawało się Łucji, że posuwają się bardzo wolno, teraz z rozpaczą myślała, że idą żółwim krokiem. Istotnie przypominało to raczej żabie skakanie niż krok żółwi. Pod gęstą trawą, strzelającą obficie z kęp, przezierała woda. Czasem, gdy noga niewprawna do takich marszów obsuwała się, stopa zanurzała się w ciepłej, gęstej i czarnorudej cieczy. Na pończosze pozostawały rdzawe plamy. Chwiejne, obrośnięte trawą kępy wydawały się Łucji jakimś lasem, zatopionym, gęstym lasem, z którego nad powierzchnią zostały tylko korony drzew. Po tych właśnie rozchwianych koronach trzeba było stąpać. Stąpać w pełni skoncentrowanej uwagi, gdyż każdy nieostrożny krok mógł grozić śmiercią. Łucja miała przedsmak tego, gdy oparłszy się kijem w przestrzeń między dwiema kępymi z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że kij nie spotyka prawie żadnego oporu i pomimo swojej dwumetrowej długości nie dosięga dna, dna, którego tu może w ogóle nie ma. Po kilku minutach zaczął ją ogarniać strach. Obezwładniający, fizjologiczny strach zwierzęcia przed nieznanym otoczeniem. Na próżno wmawiała sobie, że przewodnik musi znać drogę i że przeprowadzi ją bezpiecznie. Lęk był silniejszy. Zagryzła usta do krwi, by powstrzymać okrzyki obawy, by nie prosić tego chłopca o zawrócenie do wsi. - Muszę tam przejść - powtarzała z uporem. - Muszę go ratować. Nisko zwisająca mgła ogarnęła ich chłodem. Teraz już nic nie było widać dokoła. Z trudem rozróżniała przed sobą ruchy sylwetki biało ubranego Antoniego i najbliższe kępy. Szli jak w mlecznym morzu. Nad głowami opary różowiły się lekko od zorzy na zachodzie. Z mgły wyłaniały się czasami karłowate, chore brzózki, które zdawały się tajemniczymi potworami o wstrętnych , kształtach, potworami czyhającymi tu na śmiałków. Pomimo chłodu pot gęsto wystąpił na skórę, a serce to ustawało ze zmęczenia, to przy lada paromilimetrowym poślizgu nogi zrywało się do gwałtownego łopotu. Chłopak szedł wolno i Łucja przysięgłaby, że krążą, że zbłądzili. Przystawał od czasu do czasu, oglądał się na nią, uśmiechał się głupawo, rozglądał się gapiowato i wybrawszy jedną z sąsiednich kęp stawiał na niej nogę. Łucji zaczęło się zdawać, że wszystko to, co ją otacza, straciło realne kontury rzeczywistości, że jest jakimś snem, męczącym i złym, z którego niepodobna się obudzić. To znowu przychodziło jej na myśl, że Antoni jest obłąkany i że nagle zostawi ją tu samą, bezradną, uciekając gdzieś i tonąc w mgle. Toteż ilekroć chłopak znikał jej na chwilę sprzed oczu, krzyczała rozpaczliwie: - Antoni, Antoni! Gdzie jesteś? Ogarniała ją niewypowiedziana ulga, gdy w mgle rozlegał się jego powolny, nosowy głos: - Tu jestem. Tutaj. I wracał z niezmąconą cierpliwością, by wskazać jej przejście. Ten strach omal nie stał się przyczyną wypadku. Mianowicie gdy przewodnik w pewnej chwili znikł, Łucja chcąc go dopędzić, zbyt szybko i zbyt nieostrożnie skoczyła na małą kępkę. Drżące kolana odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa i z głośnym pluskiem zsunęła się do wody. Było to ohydne, straszliwe uczucie. Wszystkie wiadomości, jakie znała o chłonnych bagnach, przypomniały się jej w jednej chwili. Do połowy ciała zanurzona była w jakiejś rzadkiej mazi. Piersią przywarła do kępy wpijając się palcami w trawę. Była tak nieprzytomna, że nie czuła nawet bólu. Ostre źdźbła trawy w wielu miejscach poprzecinały skórę rąk. Na szczęście przy upadku kij oparł się o dwie sąsiadujące kępy i gdyby Łucja bardziej panowała nad swymi nerwami, zrozumiałaby, że bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo jej nie grozi. Przeraźliwy jej krzyk zawrócił flegmatycznego wyrostka, który bez większych wysiłków pomógł Łucji wydobyć się z topieli. Trzęsła się cała i mówiła: - Nie mogę teraz iść dalej. Muszę odpocząć. Muszę odpocząć. Chłopak jednak potrząsnął głową. - Tu nie można. Jak dłużej posiedzieć na kępie, to ona się zapadnie. Takie jej urządzenie jest. Jeszcze kawałeczek, a tam będzie takie miejsce, co ja znam, gdzie można, bo tam twardy grunt. Z trudem podniosła się. Sukienka ociekała wodą, rdzawą i jakby tłustą. Lepiła się do nóg, utrudniając ruchy. Na szczęście miejsce, o którym mówił przewodnik, okazało się rzeczywiście niezbyt odległe. Była to kępa wielkości kilkumetrowej, pokryta tą samą trawą, lecz mocno zrudziałą od słońca. Łucja wyciągnęła się na niej z uczuciem niewypowiedzianej ulgi. Przede wszystkim mogła odpocząć, a po wtóre przekonała się, że ten chłopiec istotnie dobrze się orientuje w terenie i że nie błądzi. Przez krótki moment ogarnęła ją błoga świadomość: stąd mogę nawet nie iść dalej. Mogę tu nawet przenocować. A nazajutrz wrócić przy dziennym świetle. Skarciła siebie w myśli za tę słabość ducha. - Nie. Muszę jeszcze dziś. Muszę jak najprędzej być w Kowalewie... Nagle opanował ją niepokój. - A co będzie, jeżeli Pawlickiego już tam nie zastanę? Pod wpływem tej obawy pomimo znużenia zerwała się i powiedziała: - Idziemy dalej. Szkoda czasu. Chłopiec nie ruszył się z miejsca. - Niech lepiej odpocznie. Bo teraz to będzie trudniejsza droga. - Jak to trudniejsza? - zapytała ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem. Wprost nie mieściło się jej w głowie, by jakakolwiek droga mogła być trudniejsza od dopiero co przebytej. - Ano, bo tu już będą kępy rzadsze, to trzeba dalej skakać. I niech pani uważa, jak ja skaczę. Tylko że pani spódnica będzie przeszkadzać. Niech pani ją podwinie. Nie było innej rady. Ostatecznie obecność tego szesnasto czy siedemnastoletniego wyrostka nie krępowała jej wcale. Podniosła dół sukni i zapchnęła za pasek, odsłaniając wysoko uda. Tak było rzeczywiście wygodniej. Chłopak przyglądał się tej czynności z uśmiechem. - Chodźmy - już bardziej rześkim tonem odezwała się Łucja. - Robi się coraz ciemniej. Prędko miała sposobność przekonać się, że Antoni nie przesadzał, mówiąc o trudności dalszej drogi. Zapewne nie jest sztuką przeskoczyć z jednego krążka wielkości dużego półmiska na drugi, na odległość metra, nie wtedy jednak, gdy między owymi krążkami czernieje bezdenne bagno. Łucja największym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymała się od niedorzecznego i samobójczego pragnienia: zamknięcia oczu podczas każdego skoku. W duszy zaczęła się modlić. Już nie o nic innego, tylko o to, by stanąwszy na następnej kępie, mogła skoczyć na brzeg. Na twardy brzeg. Poczuć twardy grunt pod nogami. - Czy daleko jeszcze? - pytała raz po raz zdyszanym głosem. - Niedaleczko - z niezmąconym spokojem odpowiadał przewodnik. Łucję ogarnął gniew na tego człowieka w Radoliszkach, który jej powiedział, że trzeba odbyć przez bagno kilometr drogi. Ładny kilometr. Była przekonana, że zrobili ich już co najmniej dziesięć. Chłopak zatrzymał się nagle i podniósł palec do góry. - Słyszy pani? Istotnie w ciszy zalegającej torfowisko do jej uszu dobiegł dość odległy dźwięk jakiejś muzyki. Po chwili rozróżniła rytm. Ktoś na harmonii wygrywał polkę. - To już Kowalewo - wyjaśnił Antoni. - W Kowalewie dzisiaj wesele. Córka kowala za mąż poszła za rudego Mićkę, co w zeszłym roku na Łotwę za robotą chodził. Kępy stawały się teraz coraz gęstsze. Czekała ich jednak jeszcze niemiła przeprawa przez wysokie trzciny. Na tym brzegu bagna rósł ich szeroki pas, twardych, ostrych, nieustępliwych. Między trzcinami trzeba było brnąć po kolana w wodzie. Nogi jednak z przyjemnością opierały się o trwały, chociaż nierówny grunt dna, pokrytego korzeniami trzcin. Ostre liście ocierały się o twarz, kalecząc skórę. Wreszcie wyszli na brzeg. Była to łąka łagodnie wznosząca się ku dość wysokiemu wzgórzu, czarnemu od gęstych drzew. Nad głowami roztaczało się ciemnym seledynem niebo wyiskrzone gwiazdami. Łucja obejrzała się za siebie. Morze białej mgły, otulającej te straszliwe moczary. Wstrząsnęła się. Wprost nie mogła uwierzyć, że przed chwilą przebyła to piekło. Szli teraz obok, szeroką ścieżką, dobrze wydeptaną. Mocne, sportowe buciki Łucji rozmiękły zupełnie, chlupotała w nich woda. Wśród drzew na wzgórzu zamigotały światła. Dźwięki harmonii odezwały się głośniej jakąś skoczną melodią. W gęstniejącej ciemności można było rozróżnić dwa wielkie czworoboki długich budynków: zabudowania folwarczne. Tu, ha górze, zrobiło się znacznie cieplej. Chłopak zatrzymał się. - Ot, proszę pani, i dwór - wskazał ręką rząd oświetlonych okien poza drzewami. Łucja wydobyła z kieszeni wszystkie drobne monety, jakie posiadała. Było tego coś około dziesięciu złotych. Wcisnęła chłopcu to wszystko do ręki, mówiąc: - To niedużo, ale gdy przyjdziesz do lecznicy w młynie, dam ci więcej. Bardzo ci dziękuję. - I ja dziękuję pani. - A co, pewno przenocujesz tutaj w czworakach? - Nie, proszę pani. Pójdę do domu. - Jak to? Znowu przez moczary? - A pewno. - Nigdy ci na to nie pozwolę. To byłoby szaleństwo. Taka gęsta mgła i prawie zupełnie ciemno. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Ja bym i z zamkniętymi oczami trafił. Albo u mnie pierwszyzna? Każdą kępę tam znam. A co ja tu będę nocował. Na próżno Łucja perswadowała mu. Na próżno go namawiała i obiecywała zabrać końmi do Radoliszek. Antoni Suszkiewicz był upartym wyrostkiem i widocznie ambicja nie pozwalała mu wyrzec się wyprawy, którą ta pani uważała za ryzykowną. Może chciał jej zresztą zaimponować, dość że pożegnał się i już po minucie do uszu Łucji dobiegł plusk wody pod jego stopami w sitowiu. Do dworu szło się przez niewielki park. Psy jeszcze widocznie nie były spuszczone, gdyż wprawdzie naszczekiwały groźnie od strony zabudowań folwarcznych, lecz żaden nie zabiegł drogi Łucji. Miała wielką ochotę usiąść tu na suchej murawie i odpocząć, lecz znowu opanował ją strach, że Pawlickiego może już nie zastać. Teraz dopiero zaczęła odczuwać na twarzy, rękach, szyi, na nogach dokuczliwe swędzenie. Tysiące komarów pozostawiły w jej skórze mikroskopijne kropelki swego jadu, który teraz, drażniąc tkanki, spowodował pojawienie się niezliczonych ilości bąbli. Na mokradłach tylko początkowo opędzała się tym żarłocznym owadom. Później strach i zmęczenie uczyniły ją nieczułą na bolesne ukłucia. Przed gankiem dworu stała para koni, zaprzężonych do bryczki. Na koźle drzemał parobek. Łucja odetchnęła z ulgą. Domyśliła się, że konie czekają na Pawlickiego. Zatem zastała go jeszcze tutaj. Drzwi nie były zamknięte. Weszła do obszernej sieni i tu powitało ją zajadłe szczekanie małego, pokracznego pieska. Ono z kolei wywołało z dalszych pokoi jakąś starszą panią, która obrzuciła Łucję zdumionym wzrokiem. - Jestem doktor Łucja Kańska. Proszę wybaczyć mój wygląd, ale przyszłam tu z Muchówki przez moczary. Czy zastałam jeszcze pana doktora Pawlickiego? Staruszka złożyła ręce. - Boże drogi! Po nocy przez moczary? - Miałam przewodnika - wyjaśniła Łucja. - Czy mogę widzieć doktora Pawlickiego? - Ależ naturalnie. Niechże pani usiądzie. Obrzuciła zatroskanym wzrokiem zabłoconą suknię Łucji i czyściutkie, białe pokrowce na meblach. - Czy ja wiem? Może by się pani przebrała w coś suchego? Odwróciła się i szybko podreptała do uchylonych drzwi. - Wieku, Wieku - zawołała. Do sieni wszedł wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna o czerwonej twarzy i jasnych, krótkich włosach. - To jest doktor Kańska - wyjaśniła staruszka. - Wyobraź sobie, z Muchówki przez moczary tu przyszła. Teraz, o tej porze! Pani pozwoli przedstawić sobie mego syna... Mężczyzna zbliżył się do Łucji, skłonił się i wyciągnął rękę. - Jestem Jurkowski. No, winszuję pani tej przeprawy. Znam tutejszą okolicę od dziecka i, do stu diabłów, nie uważam się za tchórza, a jednak zwłaszcza po ciemku nie odważyłbym się na takie coś. Łucja uśmiechnęła się. - Nie jest to żadne bohaterstwo, proszę pana, ale konieczność. Chodzi o życie człowieka. Musiałam się dostać czym prędzej do doktora Pawlickiego. A w Radoliszkach w żaden sposób nie mogłam znaleźć koni. - Owszem. Jest tu doktor Pawlicki. Zaraz go poproszę. Ale, mamo. Trzeba się zająć panią. Ależ panią pocięły komary. To paskudztwo nie ma żadnego szacunku dla płci pięknej. Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął ręką do wąsów, lecz widocznie zmiarkowawszy, że Łucja w tym stanie nie jest usposobiona do przyjmowania duserów, zawołał: - Wódki pani powinna wypić zaraz. Tęgi kieliszek wódki na jałowcu. Inaczej pani jakiejś febry dostanie. Mamo, trzeba pani jakieś ubranie znaleźć. Jadzia wprawdzie jest wyższego wzrostu, ale coś tam się dla pani musi znaleźć. Staruszka zadreptała gwałtownie na miejscu. - Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście. - Najserdeczniej państwu dziękuję - odpowiedziała Łucja. - Najprzód jednak chciałabym się widzieć z doktorem Pawlickim. - W tej chwili skoczę po niego - powiedział pan Jurkowski. - Siedzi przy łóżku mojej siostry Jadwigi. Biedaczka ma atak kamieni żółciowych. O widzi mama, jak to dobrze, że pani jest także lekarką. Zaraz panią poprosimy i zrobią tu nam całe konsylium. Niechże mama da pani wódki. Zaraz idę po doktora. Znikł za drzwiami, a tymczasem jego matka przyniosła pękatą karafkę i kieliszek. Łucja z prawdziwą przyjemnością wypiła jego zawartość. Przyjemne uczucie ciepła rozeszło się w przełyku i żołądku. Takby chciała usiąść. Nogi zupełnie odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. - Jeszcze jeden kieliszek pani nie zawadzi - z przekonaniem namawiała staruszka. - Przekąski żadnej pani nie dam, bo wkrótce siadamy do kolacji. Tymczasem się pani ogarnie i umyje. Przez moczary! Boże drogi! A któż to panią przeprowadził? - Taki wyrostek z Muchówki. Nazywa się Antoni Szuszkiewicz. - A, ten włóczykij! I gdzież on jest? - Poszedł z powrotem. Nie chciałam mu pozwolić, ale się uparł. Boję się, by nie spotkało go jakieś nieszczęście. Staruszka machnęła ręką. - Złego licho nie weźmie - orzekła konfidencjonalnie. Drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł doktor Pawlicki. Dotychczas znali się tylko z widzenia. Łucja wiedziała, jak bardzo nieżyczliwie Pawlicki usposobiony jest do profesora Wilczura, a tym samym do niej i do ich obecności w okolicy Radoliszek. Nie stanowili wprawdzie dlań groźnej konkurencji, gdyż leczyli tylko biedotę, i to darmo lub prawie darmo, podczas gdy on miał pacjentów przeważnie w sferze ziemian, którzy nie korzystali z pomocy Wilczura z tej prostej przyczyny, że profesor przyjmował wyłącznie w lecznicy i do dworów jeździć nie chciał. Dotychczas zdarzały się wszystkiego dwa wypadki, gdy zgodził się przyjąć pacjentów zamożnych. Chodziło jednak wtedy o poważne zabiegi chirurgiczne i pacjentów tych kierował doń, acz niechętnie, sam doktor Pawlicki, którego specjalnością nie była chirurgia. Między Pawlickim a Wilczurem były dawne, zabliźnione już, ale żywe w pamięci Pawlickiego zatargi, zatargi, które skończyły się dlań niemal kompromitacją. Toteż Łucja nie spodziewała się życzliwego przyjęcia. I rzeczywiście, Pawlicki wszedł sztywny, z nieprzystępną miną. Był to przystojny, z lekka tyjący mężczyzna około czterdziestki. Miał na sobie bardzo jasne i świetnie odprasowane ubranie. Skłonił się nieznacznie i zwrócił się do Łucji: - Pani chciała się ze mną widzieć? - Tak, panie doktorze. Jestem doktor Łucja Kańska. Współpracuję z profesorem Wilczurem. Wyciągnął do niej sztywną rękę. - Mam przyjemność znać panią z widzenia i ze słyszenia. Czym mogę pani służyć? - Cała moja nadzieja w panu. W aptece radoliskiej nie ma szczepionki pasteurowskiej, a boję się zwlekać z odwiezieniem do miasta. - Kogóż to pogryzł wściekły pies? - zaciekawił się. - Profesora Wilczura. Pawlicki nie mógł opanować wrażenia. - Ach... Profesora Wilczura... - Tak. I w aptece powiedziano mi, że pan doktor niedawno sprowadzał szczepionkę... - O której nastąpiło pogryzienie? - Przed pięciu mniej więcej godzinami. Pawlicki wydął wargi. - No, jeżeli tak, to żadnego poważnego niebezpieczeństwa nie ma. Profesor Wilczur zdąży na czas dojechać do miasta. - Bywają jednak wypadki - zauważyła Łucja - że nawet krótka zwłoka jest nie do naprawienia. I jeżeli pan doktor ma szczepionkę, byłabym nieskończenie wdzięczna. Pawlicki przygryzł wargi i zmarszczył brwi. Wiedziała, że waha się, że walczy z sobą. Że nie może się zdobyć na decyzję. Wreszcie powiedział: - Nie przypominam sobie dokładnie. Zdaje się, że mi jeszcze została. W każdym razie nie mam jej tu z sobą, tylko w Radoliszkach. - Byłam tam w pańskim domu. Małżonka pańska powiedziała, że bez pańskiej dyspozycji nie może nic wydać. Jeżeliby jednak pan doktor był łaskaw napisać kartkę... Pawlicki przecząco potrząsnął głową. - To nic nie pomoże. Wszystkie specyfiki mam zamknięte, a kluczy z zasady nikomu nie daję. Łucja załamała ręce. - Więc cóż ja pocznę! Pan Jurkowski chrząknął głośno. - Na to nie ma rady. Doktorek musi jechać sam. Gościnność gościnnością, kolacja już na stole, ale sam rozumiem, że zatrzymywać nie mam prawa. - Pewno, że nie. Wielka szkoda, ale cóż na to poradzić - przyznała jego matka. Pawlicki wzruszył ramionami. - Doktor Kańska, o ile mi się zdaje, trochę przesadnie niepokoi się. Godzina zwłoki, czy nawet więcej, nie może tu robić różnicy. - No więc dobrze - zawyrokował pan Jurkowski. - Jemy kolację w mazurowym tempie, a później jazda! Pani Jurkowska zaprowadziła Łucję do swego pokoju i tam po prostu zmusiła ją do przebrania się w suknię córki i do natarcia się jakimś domowym środkiem, rzekomo niezawodnym na ukąszenia komarów. Gdy obie przyszły do jadalni, Pawlicki, gospodarz i jeszcze jakiś pan siedzieli już przy stole. Doktor ani razu nie zwrócił się do Łucji. W ogóle był małomówny i nadęty. Ponieważ gospodarz naglił, kolację skończono w niespełna pół godziny, a w pięć minut później sadowili się już na bryczce. Niespodzianką dla wszystkich było, gdy pan Jurkowski ukazał się na ganku w czapce i huknął na furmana: - Złaź no, gamoniu, z kozła. Sam będę powoził. Wskazując na kozioł odwrócił się do Łucji i Pawlickiego. - Wlókłby się z wami czort wie jak długo. A ja lubię kawalerską jazdę. Zaśmiał się i strzelił z bata nad końskimi grzbietami. Bryczka targnęła, aż pasażerowie podali się w tył. Konie kłusem ruszyły z miejsca. Była to istotnie kawalerska jazda. Ponieważ środek drogi, a miejscami droga na całej szerokości była niewiarygodnie piaszczysta, tak że koła wrzynały się aż po osie, pan Jurkowski jechał brzegiem, czasem, gdzie rów był płytszy, rowem lub zjeżdżał po prostu na rżysko. Łucja z całych sił trzymała się żelaznej poręczy, Pawlicki, podskakując na wybojach, klął pod nosem. Konie wciąż szły kłusem. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wreszcie droga weszła pomiędzy dwa strome wzgórza i tu trzeba było się wlec noga za nogą. Nawet kawalerski temperament woźnicy nic nie mógł już pomóc. Takiej drogi było ze dwa kilometry. Pan Jurkowski wszczął z Łucją rozmowę, wypytując ją o lecznicę, o to, co ją skłoniło do porzucenia Warszawy, czy nie zamierza tam wrócić i wreszcie, czy nie jest zamężna. - Pani wybaczy, że tak obcesowo o wszystko pytam, ale ja tam nie mam żadnej ogłady. Jestem sobie prosty wieśniak, co w myśli, to w gębie. Proszę mi tego za złe nie brać. - Ależ bynajmniej. Wcale tego panu za złe nie biorę. - Musiała uśmiechnąć się Łucja. Ten młody człowiek wydał się jej bardzo sympatyczny. Żywiła zresztą dlań szczerą wdzięczność za jego żywe i serdeczne ustosunkowanie się do jej sprawy. Starała się też nawiązać rozmowę z Pawlickim. Drżała na myśl, że Pawlicki może, nawet posiadając szczepionkę, nie przemóc swojej niechęci do profesora i powiedzieć, że szczepionki nie ma. Należało pozyskać jego życzliwość. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, gdyż odpowiadał mrukliwie monosylabami. Siedział niechętny i nastroszony. Wobec tego, że dyplomacja nie skutkowała, Łucja postanowiła zaatakować go wprost, nie unikając drażliwego tematu. - Wie pan - odezwała się w pewnej chwili - wydaje mi się to dziwne i niezrozumiałe. Pan, zdaje się, zachował żal do profesora Wilczura. - Żadnego żalu - wzruszył ramionami. - A jednak... Przyznam się, że nie rozumiem o co. Proszę mi wierzyć, że profesor Wilczur zawsze jak najlepiej się o panu wyraża. Pan nawet nie wie, jakiej to anielskiej dobroci jest człowiek. - Nie znam go bliżej - mruknął. - A dlaczego? Czy sądzi pan doktor, że to przyniosłoby panu jakąś ujmę? - Ależ przeciwnie. Zaszczyt - ironicznie skłonił głowę. - Zaszczyt, na który nie zasługuję. Łucja udała, że nie słyszy ironii w jego głosie. - W lecznicy bardzo często miewamy pacjentów, którzy się kiedyś leczyli u pana. I prawie zawsze profesor poleca im stosować nadal te środki, które pan im zapisał. Profesor uważa pana za bardzo dobrego lekarza. Gdy budowano lecznicę, sam mi mówił, że ma nadzieję, że kiedyś i pan nią się zainteresuje. - Uważam to za zbędne - odpowiedział Pawlicki. - Pan profesor i pani to chyba zupełnie wystarcza. Nikt mnie zresztą o to nie prosił, bym się interesował lecznicą. A sam nie chciałem się narzucać. Nie lubię, gdy mnie ktoś może nazwać intruzem. - Myli się pan - zaprzeczyła żywo. - Nie mówiąc już o mnie, ale i profesor z wdzięcznością przyjąłby pańską współpracę. - Pozwolę sobie w to wątpić - zauważył chłodno. - Ależ dlaczego? Odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Chce pani, żebym był szczery? - Bardzo proszę. - Otóż rzeczywiście mam żal do profesora i żal do pani. Mam żal do was obojga. Przyjechaliście tu państwo, tutaj, gdzie jedynym lekarzem jestem ja. Oczywiście nie chcę się równać z profesorem. On jest wielkim uczonym, ja skromnym lekarzem wiejskim. Nawet nie chcę się równać z panią, która praktykując w stołecznych zakładach leczniczych miała na pewno możność poznania najnowszych metod i środków lekarskich. Ale czułem się głęboko dotknięty tym, żeście państwo okazali dla mnie lekceważenie. Mogliście mnie lekceważyć, ale zdobyć się na tyle uprzejmości, by tego nie okazać! - Na miłość boską! To chyba jakieś nieporozumienie! W jakiż sposób okazywaliśmy panu lekceważenie, którego wcale nie żywimy? - W bardzo prosty sposób. Nie mówię o tym, by państwo mieli mi złożyć wizytę, ale wystarczyłoby mi, gdyby profesor napisał do mnie kartkę z życzeniem, bym go odwiedził. Nie. To było demonstracyjne unikanie wszelkiego kontaktu ze mną. Och, proszę pani. Mam na to świadków, jak na to czekałem. Właśnie nie z kim innym, jak z panem Jurkowskim, mówiłem o tym nieraz. Może zaświadczyć. - Rzetelna prawda - przyznał pan Jurkowski. - Czekałem. Byłem cierpliwy - ciągnął Pawlicki. - Sądziłem, że póki profesor mieszka w młynie, uważa swój pobyt w okolicy niejako za nieoficjalny. Gdy rozeszła się wieść o budowie lecznicy, powiedziałem żonie: No, teraz na pewno zaproszą mnie do współpracy... Też przy panu mówiłem, panie Wincenty. - Przy mnie, przy mnie. - No i czekałem, czekałem całe tygodnie. Wreszcie słyszę, lecznica jest ukończona. Ma się odbyć poświęcenie. I wtedy nagle otrzymuję zaproszenie. Ucieszyłem się szczerze, ale patrzę na datę i widzę, że poświęcenie wyznaczono, że pan profesor raczył wyznaczyć akurat na ten dzień, kiedy mam zjazd w mieście. Łucja wzięła go za rękę. - Daję panu słowo, że profesor o tym wcale nie wiedział... - Chcę wierzyć pani - powiedział z goryczą. - Musi mi pan wierzyć. - Jednakże w całej okolicy wiedziano, że wyjeżdżam, i wiadomość o tym dotrzeć powinna do państwa. A musiała dlatego, że przed wyjazdem zawiadomiłem wszystkich swoich pacjentów, że nie będzie mnie w Radoliszkach przez tydzień i że w ciągu tego czasu mają się zwracać o pomoc lekarską do pana profesora Wilczura lub do pani. Zęby zaś nie być gołosłownym i żeby udowodnić pani to, że państwo to wiedzieć musieli jeszcze na długo przed ustaleniem terminu poświęcenia, pozwolę sobie przytoczyć pani aż sześć wypadków, gdy moi pacjenci podczas mojej nieobecności w Radoliszkach zwracali się do państwa po poradę. A więc: Jamiołkowski, gorzelany z Wickunów, żona... - Rzeczywiście tak było - przerwała Łucja. - Sądziliśmy jednak, że to pan umyślnie wyjechał, chcąc w ten sposób zademonstrować swoją niechęć do nas. Pan Jurkowski odwrócił się na koźle i zaśmiał się głośno. - A to historia! No, zawsze mówiłem, że wszystkie te kwasy, sztuczki i inne fintifluszki opierają się na nieporozumieniu. Klepnął mocno Pawlickiego po ramieniu, aż ten się przechylił ku Łucji. - A nie gadałem to doktorowi mało sto razy: Napluć na wszystko, pojechać do profesora i powiedzieć: Co było, a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr. Zgoda między nami i koniec. Tak ja robię i, do wszystkich diabłów, nigdy na tym źle nie wyszedłem. No, a teraz trzymajcie się mocno, bo nareszcie możemy znowu porządnie jechać. Rzeczywiście skończyły się piachy i konie ruszyły kłusem po wyboistej, lecz twardej drodze. Minęli zakręt i ujrzeli światełka Radoliszek. W domu Pawlickiego jeszcze nikt nie spał. Doktor zamienił jednak z żoną tylko kilka słów, zabrał z szafki do swego neseseru podręcznego potrzebne rzeczy i wrócił do bryczki. Ponieważ do młyna jechało się doskonałym, bitym traktem, po paru minutach już byli na miejscu. Łucja zaczęła dziękować panu Jurkowskiemu, ten jednak zaśmiał się. - Ani myślę się żegnać. Tak łatwo się pani mnie nie pozbędzie. Po pierwsze, muszę jeszcze po tych waszych zabiegach odwieźć doktora do miasteczka, a po wtóre, chcę skorzystać z okazji i zrewizytować panią i jednocześnie poznać profesora. - Z miłą chęcią. Proszę uprzejmie. Wbrew przewidywaniu Łucji, Wilczur wiedział już, że pies, który go ukąsił, jest wściekły. Policjantom udało się zabić nieszczęśliwe zwierzę nad samym prawie stawem, dokąd zawróciło spod cmentarza. Profesor sam je obejrzał i nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że jest to wścieklizna. Domyślił się też, że Łucja dlatego nie wraca, że udała się na poszukiwanie posteurowskiej szczepionki. Pawlickiego przywitał serdecznie, a dowiedziawszy się, że lekarz tylko trafem miał w domu szczepionkę, najgoręcej mu dziękował za to, że chciał się osobiście doń fatygować. Po przeprowadzeniu zabiegu, czym się zajął Pawlicki wspólnie z Łucją, trzeba było zmienić opatrunek. Rana od ukąszenia bynajmniej nie była lekka. Lewa ręka nabrzmiała aż do łokcia, dłoń była spuchnięta bardzo, a dwa palce bezwładne. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że został uszkodzony nerw i kilka naczyń krwionośnych. - Tak czy owak - orzekł Pawlicki - musi pan profesor jechać do miasta. Sam pan widzi, że poza kuracją pasteurowską może tu zajść konieczność dokonania zabiegu chirurgicznego. Koleżanka Kańska jest internistką, a co do moich zdolności chirurgicznych - uśmiechnął się z przymusem - pan profesor ma już wyrobioną opinię. - Niechże kolega nie ma o to do mnie żalu. Każdy z nas ma jakąś specjalność. A oglądając pańskie recepty muszę panu powiedzieć, że byłem zawsze pełen uznania, dla pańskiego umiaru w dozowaniu radykalniejszych środków. Pan też jest doskonałym internistą. Pawlicki zaczerwienił się z lekka. - Zaszczyt to dla mnie niebywały słyszeć wyrazy uznania z pańskich ust, panie profesorze. Wilczur zaśmiał się. - Dajże pan spokój, kochany kolego, z zaszczytami. A co do uznania, to dam panu najlepszy jego dowód, że zastosuję się do pańskiego wskazania i rzeczywiście pojadę zaraz jutro do miasta. Łucja poszła, by zakrzątnąć się przy przyrządzeniu herbaty. Samowar był jeszcze ciepły. Trzeba było dosypać tylko węgli i przy pomocy małego mieszka rozżarzyć je. W trakcie tej czynności odczuła lekki zawrót głowy. Zdziwiona tym objawem, zbadała sobie puls. Naliczyła dziewięćdziesiąt sześć uderzeń. - Mam gorączkę - pomyślała. Nie miała jednak czasu zmierzyć temperatury. Wkrótce po wypiciu herbaty Pawlicki i Jurkowski zaczęli się żegnać. - Jeżeli pan profesor pozwoli, to podczas pańskiej nieobecności będę tu zaglądał, by pomagać koleżance Pańskiej. - Będę panu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Nie tylko podczas mojej nieobecności, ale zawsze będzie pan tu jak najmilej widziany. - Może w ten sposób - śmiał się Pawlicki - jakoś się zrehabilituję. Mam opinię chciwca i dusigrosza. Chcę pokazać, że jest ona niesłuszna. Niech pan mi wierzy, panie profesorze, że i tak zawsze mam sporo bezpłatnych pacjentów. Przecież trudno inaczej w okolicy, gdzie tyle jest biedoty. Gdy wreszcie odjechali, a Wilczur też udał się na spoczynek, Łucja zmierzyła temperaturę. Miała trzydzieści osiem z kreskami. Przeprawa przez mokradła nie mogła pozostać bez śladu. Nie przejęła się jednak tym zbytnio. Przed snem zażyła sporą dozę aspiryny i zasnęła natychmiast twardym, kamiennym snem. Nazajutrz z rana obudziła się z gorączką. Pomimo to wstała. Nie tylko czekali zwykli pacjenci, lecz trzeba było się zająć najważnieszym: wyekspediowaniem Wilczura na stację kolejową. O siódmej rano tłusty wałach Wańka był już zaprzężony do bryczuszki. Powozić miała Zonia, gdyż żaden z mężczyzn nie mógł się oderwać od pracy w młynie. Łucja zapakowała walizkę Wilczura, który z obandażowaną ręką przyjmował jednak chorych. Około ósmej, po śniadaniu, wsiadł na bryczkę. - Tak mi strasznie przykro, że puszczam pana samego - mówiła doń Łucja - ale przecież nie mogę zostawić tych wszystkich chorych bez opieki. Wilczur przyjrzał się jej uważnie. - Czy pani nie ma gorączki? Zaprzeczyła stanowczo. - Ależ nie. Jestem zemocjonowana tym wszystkim. - Niechże pani mi się tu przynajmniej nie rozchoruje - mówił, całując ją w rękę. - Będę tęskniła - powiedziała szeptem, tak by Zonia tego nie słyszała. - I błagam, niechże pan do mnie pisze. - Dobrze, dobrze. - Jeżeli nie otrzymam co dzień listu, to nie wytrwam tu na stanowisku i przyjadę do miasta. Sądzę, że ta groźba jest dostatecznie wymowna, by skłonić pana do pisania. Zonia, która siedząc obok Wilczura kręciła się niecierpliwie, przerwała tę rozmowę: - No, jak mamy zatrzymać się jeszcze u doktora Pawlickiego w Radoliszkach, to już czas w drogę. - Do widzenia - zawołał Wilczur. Bryczka musiała się jeszcze zatrzymać przed młynem, gdyż cała rodzina Prokopa Mielnika z nim samym na czele wyszła, by pożegnać profesora. - Z Bogiem i proszę wracać zdrowym. Wilczur istotnie chciał wstąpić do Pawlickiego przede wszystkim po to, by mu podziękować za wczorajszą uprzejmość i złożyć niejako rewizytę, a po wtóre po to, by prosić go o dotrzymanie obietnicy i zaglądanie do Łucji, która zapracuje się nie mając żadnej pomocy. Pawlickiego wraz z jego żoną zastał przy śniadaniu. Tutaj dopiero w trakcie rozmowy dowiedział się o drodze przez bagna, którą musiała odbyć Łucja do Kowalewa. - Wiem od tamtejszych mieszkańców, że przez te torfowiska przejście jest prawie niepodobieństwem - mówił Pawlicki. - A zresztą dzisiaj mam tego dowód. Bardzo smutny dowód. Zrobił pauzę i powiedział: - Pannę Kańską przeprowadzał młody chłopak z Muchówki, niejaki Suszkiewicz, uchodzący za najlepszego znawcę terenu. Przeprowadził ją szczęśliwie. Później sam wracał do domu tą samą drogą. Wracał - lecz dotychczas nie wrócił. Już nigdy nie wróci. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur